Computer Connections
by helgastwin88
Summary: Important Letter about me continuing this story. Please read!
1. Talking About Love

Hey! Back again! I am not finishing that other story. I don't know what to write! Well here is another h/a fic it's kinda cool. By the way if ya have any ideas for that one tell me!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned hey Arnold u could tell!  
  
The gang is at school the bell just rang and they are listening (humoring) Mr.Simmions."Well class I am going to give ya'll a little lesson on love!" "Ugh" the class groaned. (Sarcastically)"this is great!" the blond bully a.k.a. Helga answered "I think this will be very interesting Helga!" her brainy sidekick a.k.a. Phoebe said. "yeah right" Helga replied and then began to daydream at the boy that she adored a.k.a. Arnold. After the lecture about "love"(a/n what is love anyways?) Mr. immions began to talk "ok any.(cut of means this/)/ briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing "shoot" Mr. Simmions quoted "well bye" but as he said this the class was already gone. "Thank the god in heaven"(a/n I just went to church yesterday) Helga walked up to hey house to be greeted my bob.  
  
"BIG BOB,MIRIUM" Helga yelled at the top of her lungs (a/n what do they really mean by that TELL ME I WANT ANSWERS j/k)"what oh hi Olga" Helgas father a.k.a. as big bob will never fail to get her name wrong! "it's Helga.dad" Helga said sad and paranoid at the same time she had been extra sad about the whole 'my parents don't like me' thing "yea yea that's what I said girl" he said angrily(a/n I never liked that man!) "Well anyways" Bob continued "I got u a laptop with the Internet "bob said "Really" Helga had always wanted the Internet and never expected it from bob, maybe he loves her after all "yea yea good for publicity"'screw that thought' Helga thought "yea*sigh* "Helga sighed and went to her room. Helga is now in her room thinking about Arnold "will he like me or won't he like me that is the question" Helga quoted from all to familiar well u know, with a sigh "only if there was like a website I could go to, yea like needlove.com" she joked "yea needlove.com" so for fun she typed it in, and all of a sudden a site popped up"wow there is a site like this" Helga said excitedly .she then saw a 'sign up' button and clicked on it "I think I will sign up" Helga said excitedly.  
  
Meanwhile at Arnold, Arnold was thinkin' of Lila "why doesn't she like me" Arnold said, and then got another thought "and how in the heck does she like Arnie "Arnold questioned "if only there was a site called needlove.com" Arnold joked (a/n creepy) "yea needlove.com "so for a joke to make him feel a little bit better he typed it I, and like it did for Helga a site popped up "wow! I like this site" Arnold said with a smirk and clicked on the 'sign up' button.  
  
A/n I know kind of corny but u have to admit kind of good. And as far as Mr.Simmons saying "ya'll" my 1st and 5th hour teacher says it too many time (u look at me with a yea right face) I am serious sue him not me (runs away) oh and by the way when u r/r call me Candy all my friends do.I LOVE AARON CARTER and if u think u like him more than I do do u wrong u very very wrong! 


	2. New Suprises

~*Computer Connections*~  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own hey arnold and if I DID I would have actually made this an episode DUH!!!  
~Helgas Point Of Veiw~ Helga woke up the next morning with a yawn.She went to her closet.She was about to grab her normal attire,a pink bow and dress, when she saw a pink tee with sparkles and some jean shorts.'hmmm well I guess I could go with this once' Helga thought as she grabbed that outfit instead.She put it on and looked in the mirror and smiled.'I actually look pretty good' she thougt as she smiled.She went to the bathroom brushed her teeth and started to reach for the ponytails to do her normal pigtails.'naaa it looks better with my hair down' she thought as she left the bathroom.She grabbed her back pack and headed to school.'omigosh I hope someone finds my profile on needlove.com! I mean Arnold can wait,he doesn't like me anyways' she thought one her way to school.  
  
~Arnolds Point Of Veiw~  
  
Arnold was on his way to school too and he had changed his normal outfit too.He was wearing a Tommy Hilfiger shirt and jeans.His hair and blue hat had stayed the same though.'I sure do hope that someone likes my name on needlove.com! I mean Lila doesn't like me anyways' Arnold thought as he rushed to school.  
  
~No ones Point Of Veiw~  
  
He was running so fast that he accidently ran into Helga.Helga just got up and walked away like nothing happened,and so did Arnold.Arnold went up to Gerald who had seen everything."Man did u see that Helga ran into you and she didn't even say a word! Plus she looks all different!" Gerald said shocked."huh? oh ya cool so anyways." and Arnold went on about the whole "needlove.com" thing.Helga got up and went to Pheobe."Hey Pheebs" She said like nothing had happened."Omigosh Helga didn't u just see who you ran into?" Pheobe said with wide eyes.Helga just looked puzzled."you just ran into "ice cream" and you didn't say a word! Plus he even looked different!" Pheobe said once again astonished.Helga looked puzzled for a bit and said "oh ya anyways.." and also went on talking about the website.  
  
A/n hope u like!! PLEASE R&R!!! 


	3. Instant Messaging

Disclaimer:Like I've told you for the last 2 times NO I do not own Hey Arnold.  
  
No One's Point Of Veiw  
  
Helga and Arnold watched the clock waiting for the bell to ring.They couldn't wait to see if anyone had checked out their profile.They both had tooned out Mr.Simmons a long time ago."and when" 'BRRRRRIIIIINNNNGG' the bell rang."Crap cut off again" Mr.Simmons wispered."See you tomarrow cl-" he started to say but the class had already left.Mr. Simmons just shrugged and got some assignment's ready for the next day.  
  
Helga's Point Of Veiw  
  
Helga dashed out of the classroom and was racing to her house to get to her computer.She got home and suprisingly was really nice."Hello Mother Hello Father" she said.Bob and Mirium(sp?) raised an eyebrow as Helga dashed to her computer.'hmm I guess this whole changing thing changed the way I act to' she thought.She got onto her computer and signed onto her screen name on her AOL Instant Messager.She looked up someone's profile.'hmmm this guy seem's really cool' she thought.She looked on it and saw that they had a screen name too.She Instant messaged them to see if they were on.It turned out they were.  
  
PinkRocker:ummm hey I saw your profile  
  
BlueBoy87:omigosh! That's weird so did I and I was just about to IM you!  
  
PinkRocker: :O weird!  
  
BlueBoy87:lol ya!  
  
PinkRocker:So what's up?  
  
BlueBoy87:Not much just chillin' you?  
  
PinkRocker:Same I just got home from school  
  
BlueBoy87:ya me too  
  
PinkRocker:Cool! so I see your favorite color is Blue lol  
  
BlueBoy87:hehe ya and yours is pink I'm guessing  
  
PinkRocker:ya ^_^...so you have any hobbies?  
  
BlueBoy87:Not really..do you?  
  
PinkRocker:Well I like to write poetry  
  
BlueBoy87:Wow! How nice!^_^ So you seem really cool!  
  
PinkRocker:*blushes* really?  
  
BlueBoy87:hehehe ya! Hey I have an idea!  
  
PinkRocker:what?!  
  
BlueBoy87:How about we meet somewhere since we both live in the same area  
  
PinkRocker:Ya!! Hmm... where abouts?  
  
BlueBoy87:hmmm how about che' Paree (A/N I really do not know how to spell it if you do then you can tell me in a review sorry!)tomarrow at 4:00  
  
PinkRocker:Ok! Sounds great!!! Omigosh I'm terribly sorry but I have to go eat dinner now sorry!  
  
BlueBoy87:That's fine! I have to too! Cya tomarrow! Buh Bye!  
  
PinkRocker:Buh Bye!  
  
BlueBoy87 has signed off  
  
Helga sighed and signed off.She smiled "Omigosh I can't wait! I have to go to the mall to get a cool outfit! Hey! I'll call Pheebs" She picked up the phone and dialed her number."Hello" Pheobe's mother answered."Hey may I please talk to Pheobe?" Helga asked."Sure one second" Her Mom answered."PHEOBE!!" Helga could hear in the distance "Hello?" She could hear Pheobe say."omigosh Pheebs guess what!" Helga said excitedly."What?!" Pheobe said anxiously."I Instant messaged someone from the need love site and we talked for a bit and he lives in Hillwood too and he asked to meet me in Che' Paree(A/N once again sp?) tomarrow at 4:00!" Helga responded."omigosh!!" Pheobe said shocked."Ya and I was wondering if you could come shopping with me beforehand" Helga said."Umm let me ask my Mom" Pheobe said.She went away for a moment and then returned."I can!" she said excitedly."Yay!! well see you tomarrow Pheebs!" Helga said."You too! Bye!" Pheobe responded."Bye" Helga echoed.  
  
A/N Dang that's probably my longest chapter so far! Well please R&R!! ~candy~ 


	4. The meeting

A/N Thank you all SO much for your comments! You all like me! *sniff*You all really like me!!! lol well BACK TO THE STORY!!! Hehehe  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Hey Arnold nor do I own Stacie Orrico's song "I promise" and "(theres gotta be) More to life"(a/n I just had to say STACIE ORRICO ROX!!! Ok I got that out of my system I'm good lol)  
  
~*At the mall*~  
  
Helga and Pheobe were at the mall at Limited Too on the big day.They flipped through the clothes."Hey this one is cute what do you think Helga?" Pheobe said as she showed Helga a casual camel top and jacket and some blue jeans."No,I want something more classy.like a dress or something" Helga responded.Helga flipped through the dresses on the rack."AH HA!!" Helga practically shouted as she took a blue sparkely dress with a tu-tu material on the cut off sleves off of the rack."This is the one" Helga said smiling.Pheobe agreed and they both picked out a matching purse and some make-up.They went to the check out to buy it.  
  
~*Helgas POV*~  
  
Helga was getting ready to meet her mystery man.She was listenin to (theres gotta be)More to life."There's gotta be more to life.than chasin down every tempary high to satisfy me!" She sang really well.She bopped her head to the rest and sometimes sang along.She had taken a shower and brushed her teeth she did her hair in chopsticks and had her dress on and put on a little bit of lip gloss and eye shadow and blush.She looked at herself impressed and smiled."I'm ready".She said good-bye to her parents.Her parents have been nicer because she was being so nice just like her sister.She left and walked to Chez Paris.  
  
~*At the restraunt*~  
  
Helga had gotten there and saw that they had karaoke(sp?).She sat on a little booth they had near the door waiting for him to come.She looked at her watch with little fake diamonds around it and saw it was exactly 4:00.'I hope he remembered' She thought.She looked around and saw someone walk in.She looked excited but only to see it was only Arnold.She looked around the room once more as he sat next to her."I hope she comes" Arnold wispered slightly.Helga looked towards Arnold."Your waiting for someone too?" Helga asked as Arnold shook his head yes."I talked to her yesterday I believe her screen name was PinkRocker.you know anyone with that screen name?" he asked.Helga jumped back."you're you're BlueBoy87?" Helga practically shreaked.Arnold's eyes got huge "omigosh it's it's you!" he mimeked her shreak.Helga and Arnold just sat there in silence."so did you mean everything in your profile?..I mean like that you love poetry and singing.." Arnold practically wispered.Helga looked afraid to tell him"umm yes..no.I mean yes.no.no I didn't" Helga said tying to sound confident."Arnold just looked at her very seriously."Well until you tell me the actual truth I will not talk to you" Arnold said,and that was the last thing he said for a long time.He was reading or shall I say trying to read a french magazine as Helga got up and he didn't noticed.All of a sudden he heard someone over the microphone in a french acsent "And here is a young lady with Stacie Orrico's song "I promise" give her a big round of applause!" he said.Arnold looked up at her.It was Helga. The music started.  
  
"Will I always be there for you ,when you need someone will I be that one you need will I do my best,to protect you when the tears get near your eyes will I be th one that's by your side,^Chourus^ Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night will I keep the rain from falling down into your life I promise, I promise I promise I will^end of chorus^(a/n when I said chorus is will be what I just wrote from the chorus)Will I take tender care of you Take your darkest night And make it bright for you will I be there to make you strong and to lean on when this world has turned so cold will I be the on that's there to hold ^chorus + 2^and I love you more every day and nothing will take that love away when you need someone I'll promise I'll be there for you ^chorus^  
  
The song ended and Helga made one last remark."I dedicate that song to you footballhead" she said as she smiled and walked off stage.  
  
A/n hehehehe I hope you like it! Please R&R!!! ~candy~ 


	5. The Shock

~* Computer Connections *~  
  
Disclaimer-I'm talking to the lawyers RIGHT now about this.. But sadly as of now I don't own HA!  
  
" Omigosh Helga that was great!"  
  
Gerald said as Helga looked down in shock as she saw all of her classmates standing in front of her.  
  
"I never knew you could sing! I mean come on your Helga G. Pataki I don't think anyone knows you can-"  
  
Pheobe jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"What he meant to say was that he didn't know you liked to sing isn't that right?"  
  
Gerald nodded furiously. Helga just laughed. All of the kid's then started nodding in agreement and said things like 'omigosh she's so good' and 'man Helga sure can sing' and Helga just stood there smiling 'I am popular' she thought 'omigosh I didn't know it felt this good' she thought and smiled very wide.  
  
"Hey wait how did you guys get here?"  
  
"Well we were across the street (a/n sorry if it isnt really across the street) eating ice cream at sluasens(sp?) And hanging out when we saw you on stage here and ran over"  
  
Park said to answer her question. Helga felt like she had died and gone to heaven. They actually cared to see her sing. Plus they liked her singing! She sighed. This is the life.  
  
"Hey everyone lets all go back to slauasens (once again sp?)and finish eating ..I still have a half of banana split left!"  
  
Harold whined as Helga shook her head trying to restrain herself from saying 'shut it pink boy'.  
  
"Hey Helga come with us! We can all celebrate how well you did!"  
  
Sid said kind of flirtatiously. 'O wonderful! looking better than I did has gotten weirdo's to flirt with me' Helga thought as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok that sound's great lets go now"  
  
Helga said joyfully. They all left the French restaurant and went across the street to Slausens(sp?).. Leaving a broken-hearted Arnold in the dust.  
  
A/n OK well I knew I had to update soon so hope you like!! Please R&R! Thanks! 


	6. The Next Day

~* Computer Connections *~  
  
Disclaimer-Do I really have to say this again? *Lawyers nod their heads* FINE *in a really low voice* I do not own hey Arnold SATISFIED?!  
  
The next day they all went to school. Helga (who is now popular) came to school in a pink shirt that says "Baby Girl" on it and a light blue zip-up sweater over it and a pair of hip hugger, faded blue jeans.  
  
"And then he actually PAYED for my dinner hahaha"  
  
Helga finished her sentence talking about Sid while a whole group of "popular" people laughed, Phoebe just stood there looking uncomfortable. Meanwhile her other friends Arnold, Gerald, Rhonda and Lila stood in a distance. Rhonda and Lila just stuck their noses in the air and walked away.  
  
"I can't believe how she's treating us, I mean one minute she's talking all nice to us and the next day she's talking to 6th graders!"  
  
Gerald exclaimed to Arnold. Arnold, who was wearing a red Ralph Lauren shirt, some blue jeans and his hat on backwards, Just stared at Helga with a hurt look in his eye.  
  
"Yea I know."  
  
Arnold responded to Gerald. Gerald looked at his friend with sympathy.  
  
"And it must be even worse for you I mean she kind of told you she loved you.well through song"  
  
Gerald said sadly. Arnold sighed and closed his eyes and remembered that night. He remembered the way she looked the way she sang.but it wasn't even that it was the fact that she had showed her true colors, who she really was. He closed his eyes trying really hard not to cry but failed as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He just had to fall in love with her.  
  
"Yea I know Gerald"  
  
Arnold stated heartbroken.  
  
"I know"  
  
A/N Hey people!!!! lol well I know it's not a LONG chapter but I just had to update because I had ideas!! OO please R&R!!!! ~* Candy *~ 


	7. Lunch Time Troubles

~* Computer Connections *~  
  
Disclaimer-ok I think I do own hey arnold but my lawers think I'm wrong or *nuts* as they call it so now I am in a padded room in a pretty white jacket singing the ABC's so overall I don't own Hey Arnold.  
  
"Ok class open your textbooks to page 877 in your math book"  
  
Mr. Simmons said to his class .A bored Helga turned the page to 877 as she reached into her binder to get a note Connie had given her earlier. It read "Hey girl what are you performing for the talent show". Helga just simply responded "Umm not sure I think I'm do 'Stuck' by Stacie Orrico" she wrote down and stuffed the note back into her binder. The rest of pretty much class went like that. Then the lunch bell rang. Helga went to her locker and grabbed her purse with make-up and went to look for her new 6th grade friends.  
  
Arnold's Point Of View  
  
I left the classroom moping only to see Helga hanging around with her new friends. I sighed and walked to the lunchroom and found Gerald and the guys sitting at a table and walked towards there. I sat down and got out my sandwich but something stopped me. I looked to side and saw Helga flirting with some boy. At that moment his heart truly broke in half. 'Why oh why did this have to happen.' I thought to myself as I turned around and started at my sandwich suddenly not hungry anymore.  
  
Helga's Point Of View  
  
'Ugh why did I have to get myself into this mess' I thought as I tried to put a smile on my face.I am talking to a guy who is totally flirting with me but I don't really want to,But Connie and Maria and some other 6th grade girls said if you wanna stay popular you have to.I then thought back to when I first got popular and how good it felt,I agreed.  
  
"And then I actually burped 5 times!"  
  
The boy said with enthusiasm as I just shook my head up and down trying to be happy.'What a charmer' she thought sarcastically.  
  
"That sounds great"   
  
I said trying to put a smile on.I then looked at the clock and saw that there was only 2 more minutes left of lunch so I thought of a phony excuse to get me out of there and left.I threw my lunch away as soon as the bell rang and went back to class.  
  
A/n well that one was a little better in length.Hope you like it ! ! ! please read and review ! ! ! 


	8. Popularity Hits

~* Computer Connections *~  
  
Disclaimer-This is Fu-- *people from the "insane" society come up to me* Candy, don't resort to swearing be good and use real words not slang *said in a TOO nice of voice* AHHHH NOOO!!!! They start chanting "be one of us" I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD AHHHH HELP HELP!!! *is trampled*  
  
A beautiful tan girl rises out of the waterfall. She looks around and sees "him". She looks down at herself now revealing a cute pair of blue Capri pants and a blue T-shirt that says "Baby Girl" in pink. She gracefully walks over to the Blond haired goddess. He rubs her hair with his hand. He moves in closer about an inch away and.  
  
"Splash"  
  
The blond woke up in the bathtub with incense, bubbles and "My Immortal" By Evanescence.  
  
'That's it no more daydreams in a relaxing bath time'  
  
She thought as she sighed. She was now listening to Evanescence "My Immortal" on repeat since she now was told by Alexandra, a sixth grader, that this would be more "popular".  
  
'God being popular is so tiring maybe I should sto-'  
  
She stopped herself from going any farther. She sighed and thought back to her conversation with Alexandra.  
  
~* Flashback *~ "Hey Helga"  
  
Alexandra said to her.  
  
"Oh, Hello Alex"  
  
Helga said obviously thinking about something else, Arnold. She shook her head. 'Ugh not anymore. He's not popular enough.' She thought holding back tears.  
  
"Hey I've been thinking Helga"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you know who your going to pair up with yet?"  
  
Alexandra said with a smile.  
  
"Umm not really"  
  
Helga lied.  
  
"Have you?"  
  
Helga asked curiously. Hoping to god she concinders (SP?) Arnold a candidate for a popular 4th grade.  
  
"Well. I thought about pairing you with a 6th grader but thought nah so I researched on some of the six graders and I was thinking about Gerald."  
  
Helga winced at the thought. 'Ugh no way eww eww'  
  
"uh no.. What about his best friend. Arnold?"  
  
She prayed to god that she would except him.  
  
"ugh no NOT popular!"  
  
Alex said in disgust. Helga winced. She was afraid of that.  
  
"I got to go sorry catch ya later Girl! Give Gerald a chance Oh and Stacie Orrico's "Stuck" is so out I was thinking you could sing "My Immortal" by Evanescence here's a copy listen to it!"  
~* End of Flashback *~  
  
Helga sighed as one single tear fell.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me"  
  
A/N OH YEAH GO ME!! I UPDATED!! Hehe hope ya like!! OH and I don't own My Immortal my Evanescence!! Please review!! 


	9. Let The Past Go

~* Computer Connections *~  
  
A/n hey thanks for the reviews! Heather12345: Yes they are still in the 4th grade, Helga just made friends in the 6th grade, hehe does that help? Hope so! Amanda: Thanks girl!!  
  
Disclaimer-No I don't own Hey Arnold ( and yes I am to tired to make up a creative one so BUG OFF hehe just kidding)  
  
"I held your hand through all of these years but you still have. all of me"  
  
The blond stirred and yawned as she hit her stereo off.  
  
"Crimany"  
  
She moaned as she rubbed her head. She walked over to her mirror only to find she had fallen asleep in her pink bathrobe after her eventful night. She thought back to what she had done the night before as she touched the new space between 2, neatly done eyebrows. She smiled and grabbed two blue schrunsie's (A/n BIG time spelling error hehe) and tied her hair in a cute, pig-tailed hair-do. She put on some jeans with a blue belt, a long sleeved shirt with "I 3 NY" in read letters, and a Spongebob hoody to top it all off. She grabbed her backpack and walked out, leaving her pink bow behind.  
  
She continued her way down stairs only to find her family in that little wigwam thing in the backyard. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse, which included: Make up, a cell phone, and a Walkman.  
  
"I don't know what you heard about me." 50 cent's song "P.I.M.P" flowed through her thoughts as she inhaled the fall season.  
  
'I wonder what Connie, Alex, and Maria will think of my new look'  
  
Helga pondered as she pushed the leaves aside with her feet. She flipped songs on her Walkman to Stacie Orrico's song "(There's Gotta Be) More To Life" and smiled as she started to hum to the song. She walked into a drug store, grabbed a magazine and a Twix bar for breakfast. She then went to the cash register and paid for her stuff and by the time she left the song had changed to Beyonce's song "Baby Boy". She ate her Twix and hummed to that song. She approached the school and made way to Connie, Alex, and Maria.  
  
"Hey guys! How do you like my new look?"  
  
A/n Ok semi- cliffhanger.not much though Oh and French is wrong in any way, tell me in your review! O and I once again do not own SpongeBob, "My Immortal" By Evanescence nor do I own "P.I.M.P" By 50 cent. Oh and about the wigwam thing, you would have to see the episode where Bob wants to "Change". Well, See Ya!! 


	10. Important Letter! Read!

Hey! I'm so sorry! About the "French" thing at the end I didn't mean to say that I had written a part of the fanfic before I got rid of it and it had French in it. Please excuse this! I am very out of it and it juts slipped by. Well had to make a comment on that! Ttfn ~*Ta Ta For Now*~  
3 Candy 


	11. letter AGAIN lol just read it

Hey Everyone,  
I'm going to wait on this story for a little bit. I am kind of stuck at the moment. Sorry for the people who were really into this story, but I am in the process of writing another one. I might continue this story later on though. Love ya!  
~Candy~ 


End file.
